Grave Mistakes
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Day 6 of OP Rare Pair week and the prompt is CHAOS! So here is some chaotic Dofladile for you all! It is an AU in which Doffy is a king's son and he thinks he is a big name but when Crocodile shows him how small he is, Doffy changes himself in 6 years and seeks out the teenage boy who made him realize this only to find out he is very attracted to him. (Yaoi!)


**Aryes: Hey guys, here is Day 6 of Op Rare Pair week with Dofladile and the prompt is chaotic, so get ready for some weird writing and some chaoticness of these characters emotions! I love Dofladile.**

 **Warning: YAOI (MALE X MALE) CURSING, BLOOD, GETTING SHOT, TWISTED DOFLAMINGO THINKING AND CROCODILE THINKING, DEATH MENTIONS, ETC..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **ENJOY, CHAPTER TWO WILL BE OUT LATER~**

* * *

Graveyards, a place of mourning, a place or silence, a place of absolute peace, that was when two teens first met. It was apparent in their difference as the two met at a funeral, one in supposed mourning, but he didn't care about the man getting buried in the slightest as he only cared about the rain, he hated rain. Most would cry when their father died, but Crocodile felt no emotion towards the man he never saw. The word 'father' to him was simply a title that didn't mean much to him other than a man who helped his coming into existence. He stood there unflinching, unmoving and just pretty much uncaring. His mother sobbed beside him, but it was only for looks, everything she did was for looks. Crocodile waited until it ended and told his mother he wanted to say goodbye and that he would go back home later.

That was a lie, if his mother was a facader and his father was a deserter, it was only fair that he was a liar in the most eloquent way. Sixteen years of age, old enough to know what he wanted from this world, he wanted to rule, he wanted to be higher than what he was now. He wanted people to admire him, people to actually write books about how he did business, not to be a disgusting man like his father, a drinker who was merely a merchant by chance. He walked over to the grave and then he laughed and said with a dark tone, "How disgusting, to think tears were spilled over someone like you." He had no more more words for such a man, none he wanted to say anymore, the satisfaction of seeing his father's face when he yelled words at him was not a possibility any longer.

"Hey, short and grumpy, what's with the long face? You act like someone died," a voice said with mockery and some people laughed at it, Crocodile turned to see a strange tall man, before him. Some people crowded him, either way he didn't care about them, they meant nothing to him. The man who said the voice however had more than anything afflicted his pride, and that was something Crocodile hated more than anything. The man was a blonde, tall and his smile something sickening stupid looking, but what made Crocodile stare at the man was the weird pink feathered coat on his shoulders, flamingo feathers. "What's wrong kid? Are you getting scared or something? Don't worry we just want to play~" said the blonde, the man's white rimmed shades gleaming in the light, something very wicked.

He didn't have time for this moron, the man clearly was drunk or something, because that was the type of cliche line they used on a woman in a TV show or something, it was plain and boring. He turned and started to leave when the blonde thought it'd be funny to grab at his shoulder, "Oh no need to r-" In an instant, Crocodile grabbed at the arm with both hands and with some strength in his body he flung the man overhead and flat on his back. He could hear the way the breath left his body on impact, a sound that made up for all the insults the man had given him as he said after a moment, "Never mess with a crocodile you stupid fucking pink flamingo."

The blonde's smile was gone and only a blank face was there, a little shock showing and Crocodile looked around at the crowd of young punks and he flicked out a pocket knife he had and glared at the group with the darkest glare he could muster and said, "Just try it punks, just do it so I have a reason to shed a little blood on my nice clothes." He hated these clothes and wouldn't it just be the kicker if he got some blood on the outfit his mother gave him, oh he would love to see her face when her brand name clothes got doused in blood. The people backed and Crocodile looked down at the blonde again who seemed to be smiling and cackling slightly, what a strange idiot, but he had no time for that.

"Your smile is disgustingly idiotic," Crocodile muttered angrily as he then turned to walk away. He heard the man laugh louder at his comment and Crocodile only glanced back once to see his goonies circling him but the shades definitely faced his direction. Crocodile sighed as he left the graveyard, hoping to never see that idiotic face again.

* * *

A haunting laughter filled a hallway and a man in a black suit and pink feathers came through the town, people were being slaughtered, over night practically 1/10 of the population had died mysteriously and the police were stumped, except for a symbol people knew well that was upon the main statue of the town, it was a smile circle with a slash through it...it was the symbol of the wealthy Donquixote family, but there was an X through it, was it anarchy rebellion? maybe? That was what the police thought, but how wrong they were, in fact the opposite almost, the symbol was actually the son of the great King making his statement that he would overthrow his father and become the new king. That had been his plan anyhow when he was younger anyway, it had been years since he changed his ideal to making a statement.

Apparently, not everyone knew of his greatness so he would make them fear him, and the funny thing was that the police were so far away from the truth that was right in front of them. His eyes stared out the window at the graveyard, ahh, the place where his ideals had changed. He felt like visiting it today, he always did so sometimes, wondering what odd people he would encounter. He had been going since he was a child, intrigued and in awe at the way some people varied and mourned. When he was younger he documented it all in his brain, categorizing people into categories, it was always accurate, except one time when he wasn't. He had seen a teenage boy, almost looking like a man with the face he had, he wore all black suit and and he had been standing at a grave, all it took was a little shove to make those types cry.

Except he didn't, the boy had turned and Doflamingo was intrigued the second he saw the man, those eyes of gold, his confident stance, his lips that were locked in a resting bitch face look. God, how he wanted to make such a prideful man cry, he wanted the satisfaction of seeing such a put together boy fall apart, so he prodded, but the boy seemed uncaring and tried to walk away. The blonde remembered how he felt, he had felt angry that the teen didn't do as he thought he would and he had been ignored! No one ignored Donquixote Doflamingo, the son of the king, but in an instant, his world was changed, or rather flipped when the man looked at him in seeming fatigue.

"Never mess with a crocodile you stupid fucking pink flamingo," Doflamingo stilled at the comment, at that moment it had been obvious that the teen didn't know who he was at all. The realization of such a thing being possible was a shock, this bastard called him a flamingo and what's more, he called himself a crocodile. Now that Doflamingo looked at the man, he looked like a crocodile, vicious yet his face was plain and similar, able to blend yet stand out. The blonde felt his heart thump loudly, the teenager above him was attractive as the paler boy looked around and flicked out a knife and threatened his fellow followers, it was then that he saw it. In the man's eyes, they shared a similar gleam to one he knew well when he stared into a mirror, this man was the same, hating something but had to play a role till the time was right to overthrow, so those small moments of freedom from constricting things were freeing.

There was a small smirk on the crocodile's face (he dubbed to call him the crocodile since the man refered to himself as one anyway) was bone chilling as his men backed up, but the blonde felt himself smile, not from something as childish as terror. It was from the thrill he felt go through him as he saw the man before him, he could see this man above others, he was better than his followers, he was interesting, he was unpredictable, he was FUN! He started to smile wider as the man looked at him with piercing eyes once more and he felt a chill at the golden glow of them, their unnatural color something invigorating. "Your smile is disgustingly idiotic," the man said at him and Doflamingo smiled even wider as the irritation on the man's face seemed to grow, before the man left. He started to laugh and it just would not stop, ah yes, the realization was too much for him.

That was when it hit Doffy, not everyone seemed to know him in this world, and it seemed like he would have to instill more fame into his name...so here he was 6 years later from that meeting, today strolling into the graveyard. His hands touching the grave stones, he didn't know exactly where that meeting had happened at, but for some reason in his heart he wanted to find that man again. He had gotten the craving yesterday when he saw an advertisement, someone woman with golden eyes made him remember in an instant.

Back then he had searched for the other teen for a whole year, but gave up because the lack of information, but now...now he had connections and places that could track the man down. He wondered what that crocodile like man was doing now, had he succeeded like Doflamingo did or did he fail? He didn't know why he had the need to show off to this man now of all times, maybe he wanted to see the man now, to see if his equal had risen to his level of infamy. He called up a certain connection and told him to find everything out about a the teen from before.

Doffy found himself desparately wondering about the man for a whole week before he got the call, and suddenly that's all that mattered to him, to find that man. Doflamingo would laugh often times as he remembered the teenager so clearly, he had worn his black suit and his hair short black, and the yellow eyes that would never leave his memory. The connection had found an address that made him smile, it was to a pent house apartment building on the high end of town along with another address to a mansion, and his name of all things was Crocodile. Doflamingo cackled in the limo as he rode over to Crocodile's mansion uninvited and he intended to do something crazy, something really fun. He was going to kidnap the man and take him away~ Wouldn't that be much more fun~?

His goons shifted in the car and Doflamingo gave one order, "Capture the host of the mansion alive and bring him to me." They attacked, a bigger associate taking down the whole wire gate with pure man power and they drove in further into the estate. They pulled up and walked into the mansion , Doflamingo insisting to be near the front as they busted into the big doors, and Doflamingo was pleasantly surprised at the man's good color choices, he personally would have added more pink to it though. Up at the top the stairs they heard a gunshot and saw a woman running and jumping through a window, her hands covered with blood and Doffy just realized why the security had been so loose, it seemed they weren't the only ones trying to get the master of the house here. A few people came out with heavy guns, some pointing at the window and some pointing at the Donquixote group.

"Mr. 1! Is the boss alright!?" asked one of the people and a young dark skinned man with grey hair came out with a figure in his arms, and in an instant he recognized the figure. That was him, the hair color of th man glinted purple in the light of the chandelier and the man wore an emerald waist coat and a long black coat with a white fuzzy neck, but the thing that caught Doflamingo's eyes the most was a gold glint that wasn't in the man's eyes. On Crocodile's hand was a golden hook, it was huge and bulky, but it suited the man as those gold eyes opened and turned to where Donquixote's group was, those eyes glowing like gold distracted him for only a second yet renewed his motivation. He needed that man and wanted him now!

"It's go time guys, go get that crocodile for me," the blonde sneered and loved the way that the raven haired man glared at him like he did 6 years ago, and his voice wasn't higher like before, it was low, gravelly, and it did things to Doflamingo that made him feel a little giddy inside. He wanted that man, he wanted to see him up close, he wanted that man just to be his and his alone. He loved that grumpy disposition as though the man was the opposite of him, but he had a feeling, a little inkling of thought that the man was actually had more in common with him than before. Guns fired, but there were of Doflamingo's men and they had gotten possession of Crocodile. They scurried away, back into the limo where Doflamingo was seated waiting for them to return, because as soon as he had confirmed the man was indeed the same, he waited in the car for his followers to come back.

In the hands of Senor Pink was the heavy man and the man was placed on a couch, the crocodile man didn't seem to care as he held his cravat at the wound, the green material turning brown from the mix of red and green. He had been shot in the abdomen and Doflamingo said to the driver, "Take us home, and Baby 5, call our doctor." The young woman called, but Doffy's eyes would never leave the purple haired man who now sweated, but there were no pained groans from the man just pure concentration through the pain. He was sweating and looking very pale and the car suddenly jerked making every person hold onto their seat, Crocodile hooking the couch with his hook.

Apparently, Crocodile's associates were on their tail and Doffy looked at the man laying on the couch and said with a chuckle, "Your men are gonna die unless you do something quick." The man glared at him and did nothing except say, "you'd be doing me a favor by killing them. I don't like dumb subordinates." Doflamingo paused, the voice was once again something that made a smile appear wider and he cackled and replied with, "I guess you don't! Shoot it down Baby 5!" Baby 5 got a pistol and shot at the tires of the car behind them out the widow and there was a sound of a crash. "You've changed in 6 years, but you are still short and grumpy," Doflamingo said with a smile and the glare the man shot him for his words was priceless.

* * *

"How is he?" the doctor said languidly, his fatigue in his voice, "the man is under some morphine, but we were able to get all of it out and patch it up, but he needs to not use those muscles or his would may not heal right. He should be alright in a week enough to sit up." The dark haired doctor looked at him with dark eyes, the grey bloodlust in his eyes as he asked with an angry glare, "It is quite unlike you Doflamingo to take in a man who got shot. You found him on the street you say? Awfully convient huh?" The doctor asked, the doctor's name was Law, his brother's adopted son, but luckily the man knew he was up to no good so he wouldn't ask anymore questions, but Law would never stop trying to challenge. Doflamingo smiled sweetly and said with hauntingly, "It was convient wasn't it? You can go now, I don't need you now you little brat."

The doctor glared at him while the nurses scuttled away without a look in their direction. In fact, no one looked Doflamingo in his eye other than his subordinates and Crocodile, well and his family. He went into the room to see the man asleep and that got Doflamingo's curiosity flowing as he looked at the man. The skin of the man was pale and the man was more muscular than his teenage years, the sight rather enticing. The raven before him was truly attractive and Doflamingo felt a pull as he saw the golden hook still on the man' s left hand. His arms had scars, but as he went to the hook and figured out to unhook it, because he wanted to see if his equal lost something, was it for show or for real? There was a stump there when he took it off, the hook itself heavy so he assumed it was a heavy metal.

Doflamingo looked back at Crocodile, he had hoped that de-hooking the man would make him look less handsome, but the man was still very good looking, in fact, Doflamingo smirked as he thought, he's mine. Doflamingo saw the bandage, it was near the ribs, his fingers brushed it and he saw the man flinch, the sight very amusing. "Does that hurt?" asked the blonde mocking at the unconscious man as he did the action again, and once again the raven flinched, his fingers then sliding upward on the uncovered pale chest. He felt the strong abs on the man and enjoyed watching the man flinch again. The man made a pained look which made the blonde laugh as he turned it into scratching the man upward to his chest.

The Crocodile bastard didn't wake up so Doffy got bored of that and he wondered what he wanted, doing such a thing as kidnapping out of the blue, even if he was a bit of a person to do rather than think on it, he didn't usually kidnap. His eyes wandered over to the man's sleeping form and he felt a chuckle rise in his throat as he realized it in an instant. He wanted this man because he was attractive, it was because he lusted after this man. Truth was that Doffy had gotten bored lately with everything, the constant business, his playmates, and then he had thought of this man, how Crocodile had riled him up, in a way, he got his metaphorical feathers in a turn. This man managed to rile him up, to outsmart him, to amuse him, and Doffy wanted that so badly he had searched for the man and found that he wanted this man as his.

His head started to fill with thoughts of how would the man look in the throughs of pleasure or how he would look when Doflamingo brought this man to his knees. This time he wanted to be the one to flip this man's world, it would not be like last time, he had learned his lesson that day, being a king's son didn't mean a damn thing. What meant something was getting respect from your own deeds, even if it was through evil means, it was something earth shattering and it had been fun to watch how people reacted to things. No one would assume a king's son would do the things he was doing, the population was idiotic compared to him.

You see, there were two sons of the king, the good son, Corazon, the doctor/Law's father, and then there was king's less than loved son, Doflamingo, but even though he was less loved, no one would think the king's son did this. It was too bad they were wrong, then again the public never truly got the whole picture, there were only snippets and clips. He hated his father, but if his brother took over he would surely jail him, so he would not kill him for now. His eyes once again going over to Crocodiel before him, he seemed to be not a native person of the region, his skin a dark pale color, known for in the sandy regions of the world. Then the man's eyes opened, the golden color striking a thin streak of excitement through Doflamingo. "Oh, are you up now then Croci-chan~? The doctor said you shouldn't try to sit up for a week~" the blonde said in a teasing tone

The yellow eyes narrowed, showing the man's mood in an instant, his hand touching his head and the man asked in a voice that seemed unperturbed, "Do you have any cigars and a lighter?" Doflamingo lifted an eyebrow, "oh~ You smoke some heavy stuff then huh? I like that, that's pretty sexy~ Is that extra macho cigar to make up for your shortness?" Doflamingo realized only moments later he had made a mistake, the mistake not being the insult itself, but rather the fact that he did not really know the man he was dealing with as the raven quickly picked up a pen and flung it with with ease, the blonde reacting quickly, he quickly used his jacket as a stopper, but the moment he put down his blocker to laugh at the man, 3 pens shot past, one nicking his cheek.

"You're the annoying kid from back then aren't you? Your smile is still disgusting you damn flamingo bastard," the raven said with a glare at him, and the blonde smiled and laughed, how fun and amusing! Oh, he wanted the man even more, he was going to have him no matter what! The blonde smiled even more and the man gave him a dark look, and Doffy said, "Ah, so you remembered huh?" The raven glared harder and then looked away, "It's hard to forget the horrendous color of your jacket, i'd have to be a complete moron to not recognize a giant oversized blonde in sunglasses wearing a horrendous pink monstrosity on his back." The blonde cackled at that description and he grinned at the raven and said, "How harsh Croci-chan~!"

He smirked as he saw the man glaring at him, like a pet stuck on a collar for the first time glares at his owner~ It was wonderful~ The best part though was that Croci-chan was his forever now, but there was a hollow sense of victory in saying that as he stared at the man. Some strange thoughts he had never thought before popped into his head, like what would Crocodile look like if he smiled genuinely, or if he looked surprised? He liked Crocodile angry, now what if he looked happy? Doffy wanted to see that very badly now that it was brought to his attention and he silently vowed to try and woo the wall building Crocodile or persuade him to let him see his different expressions.

He started to chuckle and the raven haired man threw him a glare, talking so mightily even though he was a vulnerable enemy, "What are you laughing at you moronic bird?" Doflamingo answered with a smile, totally lying, "I was wondering how great it will be when you are better and I can really play with you~!" The raven grit his teeth and managed to grab to grab a glass of water and throw it at Doflamingo who quickly exited the room and shut the door before he heard the glass shatter against the wooden door and he heard Crocodile curse like a sailor. The blonde smiled at the sounds and felt giddy, wondering how great it would be to see the man at full health if he had that much vitality now.

Well, the comment before wasn't a total lie...~

* * *

 **Yeah guys, the topic is chaos and as you can see, this is rather chaotic start to a supposed romantic relationship, but that chaos effect though~ XD Hope you enjoyed it a little, and the last part is coming out later. I have never written these two but they are interesting. I want to explain the story a little more since it might be confusing.**

 **In the beginning, Doffy was a haughty teen who thought everyone knew him as the king's son and would bow to him and Crocodile showed him he was wrong.**

 **Then six years, suddenly now that Doffy has this power and has associates to help him, he gets the idea to kidnap Crocodile to show off to the man, because somewhere in his heart Doffy felt the need to redeem himself in Crocodile's eyes though he has no idea why, so he tries to reason that he saw Crocodile as an equal or rather his rival in life because they had a similar stand on life, that they were going to climb to the top. In actuality, Doflamingo realizes that it was not just that commonality in them that made him want to show off but rather he wanted to impress this man who was so unimpressed with him. He wanted this man he subtly admires to want him or at least like him to some degree and so he is making it his mission to break down the guard Crocodile puts up and flip his life upside down.**

 **It's very chaotic sounding is it not? XD**

 **Hope you all like it, maybe you could even write some suggestions for things Doffy could do get into Crocodile's good graces~!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
